Panic
by TheLovelyRusher
Summary: James finds out Kendall's biggest fear.


**A/N This is really short, I just wanted to put something cute up before heading to work! Kames bromance, anyone?**

Kendall knew this would happen one day. It was inevitable with being in a famous band. They would have to travel to promote their music, and they couldn't drive everywhere, no matter how much he pleaded with Gustavo and Kelly to just opt out of taking an airplane, making up stupid little excuses that flying was bad for the economy and the environment.

Of course, Kendall's pleas were only meant with vacant, confused stares, and here he was about to fly hundreds of feet in the air through fluffy white clouds and risking his life because if anything were to go wrong he would be hurtling towards the earth at warp speed and probably bursting into flames well before he even hit the ground-

"Dude, are you okay?" James suddenly interrupted Kendall's twisted daydream, startling the blonde so he nearly jumped out of his seat. He hadn't even noticed that he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was gripping onto the arm rests so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, his nails digging painfully into his own skin and drawing blood.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Kendall asked, acting somewhat annoyed.

"You look like death," James said simply. He was a little confused and concerned, Kendall had gone extremely pale and was gritting his teeth, as if something was paining him.

Kendall let out a little chuckle. "Just stressed," He lied easily. Kendall was used to covering up how he was really feeling with stupid white lies. He definitely did not want the band to know how terrified he was right now. "We've got a lot to do this week."

James just nodded a bit, not really believing it. But he knew how stubborn Kendall could be. If he pressed on any further, the blonde would just get angry and snap at him.

Suddenly the plane began to tremble with the force of the engines, and they were gliding across the ground, preparing for takeoff.

Carlos and James started whooping and hollering. Even Logan seemed excited.

"Here we go!" The small brunet shouted. Carlos laughed giddily. Kendall just clung to his seat, feeling all of the blood drain from his face as sweat stung at his eyes. He wasn't really sure what was happening to him right now. He'd never experienced feeling so scared before. He wished there was some way to hop off the plane, just drive and meet the band down in Phoenix, but what kind of excuse could he make to Gustavo so that his producer would actually allow him off the plane?

Moments later, after wracking his brain for excuses, it became too late. The airplane seemed to tilt upwards, which just made Kendall nauseous, and they were off towards the sky.

Kendall was shaking now. He wanted nothing more than to cry at that moment, though he'd never let himself tear up. Instead, he just closed his eyes tightly, wishing for it to be over soon. He could feel James' worried glare burning into him uncomfortably, but he had no choice but to ignore it. If he opened his eyes, he'd probably start screaming or something.

It was a windy day out, so naturally there was a lot of turbulence, bouncing the plane around. Nobody else seemed to mind, but Kendall was sure he would throw up right then and there.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" James' voice was gentle and low, so nobody else could hear him. Kendall chanced opening an eye, and when he caught sight of how high they were off the ground through James' window, he let out a squeaky whimper.

"I want off this plane," Kendall said in a cracked whisper. He didn't even care about his damn pride anymore, he was just so scared and he needed a distraction.

To his surprise, James didn't start laughing or make fun of him. Instead, he frowned with concern and quickly drew the flap over his window so Kendall couldn't see how high they were anymore. Then, he cupped his hand beneath Kendall's chin and averted the shaking boy's gaze to his own.

"What's wrong? Talk to me," James urged.

"Scared of heights," Kendall admitted. "_Really _scared." He clasped his mouth shut, still afraid he might throw up because his stomach was a raging, nervous mess right now.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James scolded softly, snaking an arm around Kendall's shoulders and rubbing circles against his neck, trying to calm him down. He relaxed a bit under his touch, focusing on the circles his friend was kneading into his neck.

"Didn't want you to think I'm a wimp."

"That's ridiculous. Everyone is scared of something," James assured him. "Calm down, we're safe in here. Nothing is going to happen to you."

For the rest of the plane ride the two boys stayed huddled like that, sharing headphones and listening to music in an attempt to calm Kendall's nerves. Soon the blonde ceased his shaking, and every time any turbulence would hit James was right there to rub his back reassuringly, letting him know everything was okay.

**A/N Wow two one shots in two days! I'm proud of myself! Reviews? Oh and also, what is everyone's favorite episode so far of the new season? I love them all haha. Thanks for reading! XXXX**


End file.
